Various approaches are described in the literature for fabricating hermetically sealed electrical circuit housings suitable for extended operation in corrosive environments, e.g., in medical devices implanted in a patient's body. For such applications, a housing must be formed of biocompatible and electrochemically stable materials and typically must include a wall containing multiple hermetic electrical feedthroughs. A hermetic electrical feedthrough is comprised of electrically conductive material which extends through and is hermetically sealed in the wall material.
One known approach for forming feedthroughs uses platinum thickfilm vias through 92% or 96% aluminum oxide ceramic with significant glass content. This glass content is susceptible to hydroxide etching that may occur as an electrochemical reaction to an aqueous chloride environment such as is found in the human body. This will, over extended time, compromise the hermeticity and structural stability of the feedthrough. Typically, 92% aluminum oxide ceramic is used in conjunction with a platinum/glass or platinum/aluminum oxide thickfilm paste. These material systems are generally formulated to optimize coefficient of thermal expansion mismatches and achieve a hermetic feedthrough. However, use of metal/insulator frit significantly reduces the conductive volume of the feedthrough limiting the current carrying capacity of the feedthrough.
An alternative approach uses an assembled pin feedthrough consisting of a conductive pin that is bonded chemically at its perimeter through brazing or the use of oxides, and/or welded, and/or mechanically bonded through compression to a ceramic body. Typically, gold is used as a braze material that wets the feedthrough pin and the ceramic body resulting in a hermetic seal. Wetting to the ceramic body requires a deposited layer of metal such as titanium. This layer acts additionally as a diffusion barrier for the gold.
Other alternative feedthrough approaches use a metal tube cofired with a green ceramic sheet. The hermeticity of the metal/ceramic interface is achieved by a compression seal formed by material shrinkage when the assembly is fired and then allowed to cool. The use of a tube inherently limits the smallest possible feedthrough to the smallest available tubing. Acceptable results have been reported only when using tubes having a diameter >40 mils in ceramic substrates at least 70 mils thick.